


Imagine

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age: Evelyn Cousland Fics [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Other, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- "We've met under worse circumstances than this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

Alistair hadn’t felt like this in a long time. As he woke from a rousing dream, images of bare skin and sweat already still lingering, he felt heat pool in his groin. There was tightness in his chest, and even as he tried to calm his breathing, he felt his arousal growing, pressing into the mattress below. He ached with the sudden need for release, for pleasure, for  _sex_ , but as he blindly reached to where his wife should’ve been, he found the bed empty. He groaned, remembering that Evelyn had risen hours earlier, off to deal with her won royal responsibilities.

Slowly, he pushed himself away from the bed, rolling himself on his side, staring at the empty space next to him. Alistair willed himself to calm down. He thought about a cold bath, long meetings with Arl Eamon… but with a lazy blink he thought about what Evelyn might look like if she was still laying there with him. He imagined her sleep-tousled hair falling against her brow, a light smile on her lips as she greeted him good morning. He could already feel those same lips kissing him softly at first, but growing more passionate as she pushed him onto his back.

And so, Alistair turned himself so he stared at the ceiling instead, resting his hands on his chest. With a breath he thought about the delightful weight of Evelyn above him, how soft her skin felt against his calloused fingers. He had memorized the shape of her body  _long_ ago, the curve of her breasts, the little dip where her waist met her hips. Warmth spread across his skin, and as he breathed in, he could feel his erection straining in his smallclothes.

He hesitated at first, but knew the feeling wouldn’t pass without  _forcing_  it to. He swallowed his nerve, sliding the hand on his chest further down, dipping it under the sheets. His fingers ran over the band of his smalls, and he gripped himself through the fabric, instantly twitching against the sensation. Alistair’s breath was shaky as he tugged them down, leaving them around his thighs as he took his hand back towards him. With a little spit in his palm he reached back down, imagining his saliva was not  _his_  but  _hers_.

“ _Evelyn_ …” Her name was barely a whisper as he stroked, thanking the Maker for his wild imagination.

It was easy for him to imagine her hands stroking him, slowly at first— _her_  thumb brushing against the head of his cock as she teased him. Alistair brought his bottom lip between his teeth as he moaned, gripping himself tighter. He thrust up into his fist, creating a wonderful friction and warmth, not unlike the one Evelyn could create for him with the juncture between her legs.

Alistair pushed his free hand beneath the sheets as well, gripping the base of his length tightly as he continued a rhythmic pace with his other. His hips pushed off the mattress to meet his hand, all the while imagining it was Evelyn above him, riding his cock, milking him towards his orgasm. He sped up, allowing a strangled groan to fill the otherwise quiet space.

He closed his eyes tight, breathing in sharply and curling his toes in anticipation—he was close. Again he imagined Evelyn; the way she would clench around him as she met her own climax, the way she would call out to him…

“ _Alistair_?”

He continued for the split second it took for him to realize the voice wasn’t just his imagination, not  _dream_  Evelyn at all. Alistair snapped open his eyes, freezing his movements as much as it agonized him to do so. He glanced to see Evelyn standing just inside the room holding a surprised expression and a blush on her cheeks. Instantly he pulled his hands away from himself, but kept them beneath the sheets.

“W-what are you—”

“Believe me.” He breathed a laugh, feeling his own face heating up in slight embarrassment. “You’ve caught me doing  _worse_  things.”

Evelyn’s lips parted as her eyebrows knitted, as if she was prepared to scold him, but instead, she laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. She closed the distance between them, and Alistair felt his cock twitch beneath the sheet at the way her expression dropped into something devious. She climbed into the spot next to him in the bed and leaned her body over his, hovering her lips over his.

“Oh Alistair, what will I ever do with you?” She breathed, a wicked gleam flashing through her eyes. He could only match her stare, raising a curious brow.

“Sc- _rew_  me senseless, I hope.”

Evelyn laughed at his humorous tone, her smile bright as she finally kissed him. Alistair moved his hands to grip hold her close, matching her smile as they kissed. He knew that they wouldn’t be leaving the bed any time soon.


End file.
